A very Interesting Christmas
by Mere888
Summary: Sierra is just a regular girl who gets blindsided form an interesting fairy godmother for an interesting Christmas gift. Marry Christmas anley.52


I was trying to think of a gift for my friend .52 this Christmas. So I decided to dedicate and make a fanfiction for her, though it's only a short story. Beware I will include Christmas song and Christmas line. If you think it's Christmas is cheesy and/or don't like this kind of thing then, I suggest you don't read it. Merry Christmas Sierra.

I used quotes and references to the book's A Visit from St. Nicholas for the poem the Twas the Night before Christmas, Cinderella (Disney) and of course the T.V. show Merlin.

I will not rhyme the word unless Sierra makes me or its a spell or quotes. I am also borrowing with permission from Sierra, to use the name Sierra and Sierra's character Meredith to be her fairy Godmother of sorts.

**A very Interesting Christmas:**

**_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house _**

**_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. _**

**_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, _**

**_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._**

Unfortunately that wasn't what was in store for Sierra because she was getting a truly interesting gift this year. The snow was falling down in furious wind, insuring a white Christmas. Sierra was home fast asleep but then a sudden bang and bright light interrupted her slumber. Sierra lookup to see a blond haired girl with blue-green eyes in a white dress with red leggings and matching wings. Though it wasn't the wings (mainly because she thought they were fake) that freaked Sierra out the most it was the fact it was in room in her locked house while smiling like a maniac.

"WHO ARE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Meredith and I'm here for you Sierra."

"OH NO YOU DON'T I KNOW CRAZY AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

"Ok, 1. I'm the queen of crazy and 2. I'm not here to try and hurt you I'm here to give you a Christmas gift."

"What, I don't even know you."

"Sure you don't anyway, don't worry this wont hurt a bit."

"Uh hurt what are you talking about?"

"This. From time to time and place to place. There is a moment when people can be displaced. To interesting place they would love to be. For a chance to change the way someone will see."

The lights start to flash and dust started form around their feet, rising and filling the room.

"What's going on?!"

"Shhh, I'm not finished."

And before Sierra got another word out Meredith finished the spell.

"When Midnight strikes after the birds have flew. The spell will end and as the blue fairy says Bibbity Bobbity Boo."

"Spell are you ..." Sierra next words are lost as the room starts to spinning and Sierra is soon knocked off her feet and pulled downward.

Sierra closed her eyes and braced herself for when she hit ground but it never happened.

Sierra opened her eyes to see what had happened.

All she see that she was laying on a green patch of grass with a bright blue sky and blinding sun.

Right when Sierra was about to closed her eyes again to try and wake herself up (because this just had to be a dream) a voice filled with laughter stopped her by saying "That's not going to work"

"and why not"

"because that only works in dreams"

"this is a dream"

"if you say so, but I think we should get out of here you gift only last till Midnight."

"My gift doesn't exist I just want to wake up."

"Aw come on you don't even know where we are"

"and I don't care." Sierra said while closing her eyes

Meredith smiled know that wasn't true.

"Oh really I guess I'll just have to dance with all though handsome knights all by myself." Sierra got up wide eyed "Knights?" she said.

"Umhum"

"and why would there be knights" Meredith's smile got bigger

"well what you expect were in Camelot after all"

Sierras mouth dropped open "Cu..Camelot really"

"Da just look around"

Sierra look around and noticed a castle on her right that look just like it came straight out of her favorite T.V. show Merlin.

"Nice isn't it."

"Ok so its a nice dream but that doesn't explain why you're here because again I don't know you and your not someone I would dream about."

"I'm your fairy godmother tonight and I'm here to give you a Christmas gift this year"

Sierra stared at her blankly.

"Haven't you ever watch Cinderella"

"yes, I'm just trying to figured out why I dreamed you up instead of that nice blue fairy"

Meredith huffed see that she wasn't getting the point.

"You get what you get anyway we should get going the festivities about to start and there someone you need to meet"

Meredith throw back her hands in a dramatic theatrical way and suddenly they were both covered in a rainbow of color. The next thing Sierra know her walking dead tee shirt was replaced with a beautiful green-white dress and match slippers that could give one of Gwen's dresses in the last season a run for there money. Meredith was now in a similar looking blue-green dress with black trim.

"What no wings"

"best to keep a low profile" Sierra gestured to their dresses

"Oh shut up."

"What I didn't say anything"

"you didn't have to" Meredith grabbed Sierra's arm "just come on, time's a wastin." then preceded in dragging Sierra to Camelot.

Camelot had been transformed with icy looking colors mixed with bright red for the winter festival. There were performers of all kinds from jugglers to people who danced with fire. Just about everyone for rich to poor was frolicking in high spirits for the festival. Camelot looked happy in the most mysterious way like the dancing that was taking place in the middle of the square.

Strangely enough a group of girl came up to Meredith and asked her how she was doing. Fine she said and introduced Sierra to them like we were old friends. Sierra didn't know them from the show and they had to run off before she could get there names. Sierra asked Meredith how she know them but Meredith refused to say anything on the subject and smiled that maniac like smile again. Sierra know one thing this was one strange dream hardly believing she dreamed up a fairy godmother like that.

With that thought a question soon popped into Sierra's head "If your my fairy…"

"Shhh" Meredith whispered "where in Camelot remember that they tend to execute anything that has Magic"

"Ok well why did you bring me here, I'm not Cinderella why do I need a" Sierra lowered her voice "fairy godmother" then brought it back to normal "why would I change the story for my dream, why aren't you some nice blue wearing lady instead of" Sierra looks at Meredith and says "that".

Meredith huffed again giving Sierra just a few words "The legend is changing because people are changing it, I just trying to help them out."

"Why are they changing it and why are you helping them, I thought you said this was my gift?"

"It is you're going to bring about a something you wanted to happen at the end of the show."

Sierra look at Meredith blankly. "You realize you make absolutely no sense most of the time right."

Meredith smiled and said "It's a gift."

Know it was Sierra's turn to huff.

Little did Sierra realize it but at that moment she would walk right into that someone she wanted to live at the end of Merlin and that he would ask her to dance.

**To Be Continued-**


End file.
